In recent years, a service providing system has been introduced in which servers are installed at a plurality of sites in the world to provide services to users. As an example of such a service providing system, there is an MSS (Managed Security Service) providing system. In the MSS, as an example, there is provided a service for detecting unknown attacks by collecting and analyzing log information of various servers that users use.
In the service providing system including servers at a plurality of sites in the world like the MSS providing system, a user receives a service by accessing a server serving as a customer portal site from a client terminal.